


Darling

by lucifvgous



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: Asra's taller than you, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Not A Lot Of Plot, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Sneaking Out, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), bed sharing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: Every morning you sneak out to buy a few things. Today, Asra finally catches you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142135) by [lucifvgous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous). 



> An Asra/Reader for the public! I just edited my Asra/Xeno thingy so everyone could enjoy it!

You always got up before Asra, for multiple reasons. Those of which were good reasons, at least in your eyes. You share a single bed, living in the shop together. Although you’ve constantly reassured Asra that you’re fine with it, you were far from comfortable. Months into your relationship, and you are still easily flustered by the smallest things.

Waking up to see your partner sleeping soundly, looking like an absolute angel was probably both the best and worst part of the day. The early morning sun hit Asra’s golden brown skin in all the right ways and reminded you of just how lucky you were to end up in a relationship with Asra. Seeing your beloved look so perfect with absolutely no effort made an embarrassing bright shade of red paint your cheeks, both in admiration and jealousy. You always made sure to slip out of bed as quietly as possible. You wouldn’t dare disturb Asra from getting sleep, or risk being seen so red in the face.

In fact, Asra was the main reason why you set out to awaken so early. You were set out to meet Asra’s standards, even if you’ve been told many times before that you are loved no matter what. Even after hearing Asra’s reassurance, you still set out to do more than your best. If not for Asra, then for yourself.

Besides, the market isn’t busy this early. Fewer people make shopping much easier. No anxiety, no waiting in line. So after taking a nice, warm bath, and styling your hair to your liking, you left the shop.

The first stop would be the bakery. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and nothing beats Selasi’s pumpkin bread. Just the thought of the snack made your stomach twist with hunger.

“Morning! I’ve already set two loaves aside for you,” Selasi greets with an enthusiastic wave.

“Ah, Selasi! Thank you so much,” You tuck the bundles away, before leaning in and lowering your voice to a whisper. “Don’t tell the other merchants, but you’ve always been my favorite,”

Selasi gives you a knowing smile, as you drop a pouch of coins onto the baker’s stand.

“See ya!” 

You never spoiled yourself, but without Asra, you might as well treat yourself. Walking up to the tea stand, you grab pouches of lavender, chamomile, and lapsang souchong- Asra’s favorite. 

Running through errands while the morning air was still cool and the streets silent could possibly be your favorite pastime, but as more people began to wake, the busier the market would get, and you knew it was time to make your way back home. 

Instead of walking where everyone else would, you took a turn for the alleys. The lack of people and noise was comforting. The alleys reminded you of Muriel. Ever since you first met, you’ve been inseparable. Had it not been for the obvious physical differences, no one would be able to tell the difference between the two of you.

The familiar look of the shop’s sign and door quickly pull you from your thoughts. It wasn’t until now that the exhaustion caught up to you. You aren’t particularly active, usually tucked away in a corner reading a book or napping.

You push the door open slowly, the wind chimes gently clinking together, the familiarity washing over you as a smile spreads itself on your face.

You kick your boots off unceremoniously, quietly padding your way upstairs to put away today’s groceries. You know the flooring of this place like the back of your hand- which floorboards were noisy, and which weren’t. You always try your best to keep quiet, just in case Asra decides to sleep in. But, to your surprise, Asra was already up, staring from the bedroom doorway.

“Hey,” he purrs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Asra? You’re up early…” You flush, shuffling in your spot uncomfortably. This was the first time you’ve been caught sneaking out.

“When I woke up, you were gone. I missed you, so I got up to look,” He begins walking towards you to wrap his arms around you. “You were out. Without me,” Asra pulls back and stares at you with concern and a hint of disappointment. 

“Asra- I-” You fumble for words, not knowing how to explain yourself. 

“Why did you sneak out? It can be dangerous out there. What if you had a panic attack? I wouldn’t have been there to help you-”

You cut through, voice wavering. 

“Asra, I can handle myself just fine, we’re not kids anymore.”

Asra’s face softens lightly, bringing a hand up to cup your face, eyes carefully scanning your skin.

“What are you doing?” you ask, cheeks beginning to burn up from close proximity.

“Hold on, you’ve got something on your face.”

Before you could open your mouth again, you find Asra’s lips against your own. A whimper escapes your throat as your eyes flutter shut, arms snaking their way around Asra’s neck.

Asra pulls back and smiles in amusement as your disappointment from the loss of contact.

“It was me,”

Your frown only grows bigger as you growl at Asra, unamused. That doesn’t distract Asra from the fact that his lover’s face is as red as a tomato.

“I’m sorry, you just looked so cute trying to defend yourself, I couldn’t help it. You know how I am, darling,” Asra leans in and nuzzles your cheek affectionately, giggling warmly as he feels you tense up. He knows how much you love that pet name.

“Asra!!!”

“Whaaaat?”


End file.
